


New Respect For Cassie's Leg

by Ridemeliketheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Cas, Genderbending, fem!dean, fem!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridemeliketheimpala/pseuds/Ridemeliketheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Cas surprises Fem!Dean at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Respect For Cassie's Leg

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing a girl/girl, and the first time was scribbled down in a notebook i keep beside my bed. I hope it's okay.

“Dean! What the hell are you still doing here, tinkering with that damn car?” Bobby, her boss, yelled through the garage she worked at. Dean wasn’t her real name but it was a shortened version of it. The guys called her Dean for as long as she could remember, because she liked to act like a boy rather than a girl. She liked trucks instead of dolls, jeans over skirts, whiskey over wine, and most of all, being under the hood of car rather than sitting at a desk in formal wear. Oh, and she would rather have women over men.   
“Trying to get it running again! That’s what you pay me to do, remember?” Dean joked, she stood up and took a couple steps back, giving the car a once over. The car itself wasn’t bad, a newer car, but no one’s car stood up to her own 67’ Impala. She pulled the grease stained rag from her back pocket and whipped both hands on it, trying her best to remove all of the oil.   
“Lock up, would ya?” Bobby asked, already making his way to the door. Dean didn’t answer; she locked up for Bobby countless times. The door slammed, signaling Bobby was gone. Dean’s back ached from being bent over all day and she truly just wanted to go home, wanted to be with her girlfriend. The thought of curling up under the blankets with Cassie made her smile. The ring of the bell in the lobby pulled Dean out of her thoughts. She sprinted, jumping over various tools her coworkers left on the floor, to the lobby already yelling “we’re closed for the night” before even seeing who it was. Cassie was standing in the lobby, bundled up in her tan trench coat she never left the house without. Her black hair cascading over her shoulder, blue eyes shining in the dim light the lobby offered.   
“Hey Cas, I was getting ready to come home” Dean smiled, taking a few steps towards Cas.   
“Yeah, I figured, but nothing on TV was good, and dinner still has to sit for a couple more hours.” Cas smiled, walking the rest of the distance, pulling her into a kiss. It was small and chaste, and that was Dean’s least favorite kind of kiss with Cas. Dean was greedy, she would admit, she liked open mouthed kisses, and nipping on bottom lips. Once Dean locked the glass door, she pulled Cas back into the shop.   
“Let’s go get my things and we can leave” Dean led the way to the small locker room. Dean was digging around in her locker, throwing her wallet, keys, and phone in the small duffel bag she took back and forth to work with her.   
“Dean” She heard Cas growl. Dean turned around, apologies already spilling out of her mouth for taking so long, but clamped her mouth shut. Cassie stood a couple of feet away, trench coat on the floor and only clothed in a black lace bra and underwear. “You thought I really came all the way across town because I couldn’t find anything to do at the house?” Cas cocked an eyebrow, smirk on her face. “I came, because I couldn’t wait anymore” Something inside Dean sparked, wetness already pooling between her legs, although she would never admit it, she loved when Cas took control. Cas was on Dean in seconds, lips parting, tongue searching. Cas hands slid up Dean’s shirt and under her bra, cupping and teasing, making moans fall out of Dean’s mouth. Dean rolled her hips into Cas, praying she would get the idea and wiggle her knee between Dean’s thighs so she could get some friction that she needed so fucking badly. Cas didn’t get the hint after all, or simply ignored Dean’s requests. Cas removed her hands to play with the button on Dean’s jeans. Dean whimpered at the loss, but held still so Cas could get the buttons. After a few seconds of watching Cas fumble he swatted her hands away, undoing the button herself. Cas’s eyes flicked up to meet Dean’s and gave a look that said ‘I can walk away right now, Dean Winchester’ and Dean sure as Hell didn’t want that to happen. Instead of saying anything, Dean pulled Cas into her by pulling on the sides of Cas’s lacey thong. Their kisses were sloppy and hungry, which were Dean’s favorite. Cas pushed her hand inside Dean’s tight jeans, slipping a finger in between her folds, flicking at her clit. Lightning bolts shot through Dean’s body, and her hips jumped wanting more. Cas’s fingers started getting faster, shorter sweeps, making Dean fall apart quickly and easily. “Cass-, I’m not gonna last much longer” he mumbled in between moans. In one swift move, Cas pulled her hand out. Dean groaned, letting her head fall back onto the locker, make each one of them rattle. “Are you kidding me?” Cas didn’t reply only pulled Dean by her belt loops, switching positions. Cas was against the lockers and had a knee in between Dean’s legs, pulling on her belt loops making her hips roll on Cas’ legs. It didn’t take long for Dean’s orgasm to climb its way back up with Cas nipping on her ears the way she was. Dean wound her hands in Cas’ hair, pulling on it as she came with a shout, rolling her hips all the way through her high. Dean opened her eyes, to see blue eyes searching her face. “I have a new respect for that leg” Dean laughed breathlessly. Cas cracked a small smile, red spread over her cheeks. Dean slid her hand in Cas’ underwear without warning, earning a small yelp from Cas. Dean’s other hand had grabbed both of Cas’s wrists and had them held tight above her head. Dean worked her fingers in and out of Cas’ sex, sucking and nipping on Cas’ neck. Cas’ moans started getting louder by every thrust of Dean’s fingers. Dean started moving her fingers faster, her skinny fingers rubbing up against Cas’s walls. It drove Cas crazy, and she knew it. Her thumb went to work on Cas’s clit, never slowing her fingers work. Cas’s hips started bucking, needing more to grind down on. Dean sped up her thumb, making faster and shorter strokes. Cas’s hands started to struggle against Dean’s needing to find purchase, but Dean was stronger and wasn’t letting them go. “Come on baby, I know your close, I know you are, just cum for me, cum for me Cassie.” And with a high pitched moan, Cas came over Dean’s fingers. Dean rubbed her through her orgasm, Cas’s hips stuttering with every other stroke.   
“Wanna go home and have round 2?” Dean smirked, green eyes gleaming.


End file.
